What if? Part 2
by rain-ocampo
Summary: *Resident Evil Movie* My story from Alice's pov. *Alice/Rain*
1. Revelations

What If: part 2  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Boohoo  
  
F/F sorta  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh my god. How can this be? Why would someone make something like that?  
  
I stood staring at the Red Queen's hologram. She informed us about the T-Virus, a virus capable of regenerating the body. Basically it brings back the dead. Anyone bitten or scratched by one of those undead things that are banging on the steel doors will become infected. I look over at Rain. The brunette was rubbing her hand where she had been bitten by the zombie lady. Poor Rain. She had just wanted to help the lady and the fucking lady bit her. But how could Rain have known she was a zombie? Sadness swept over my body, but I hid it. Now was not the time to be sad. Now was the time to take charge and get us the fuck out of this shitty mess. I commanded the Red Queen to give us a way out. She said to go through the sewers. Oh joyous joy. At least she gave us directions. I was scared of going into the sewers. Scared of what was down there. And I was scared that Rain might die. But why did I care so much for her? She was such a bitch when we first met. Why was I drawn to her? It didn't matter right now. The fear was there and that was that.  
  
I hid my fear and turned to face the rest of the group as the Red Queen's hologram disappeared. Spence just stared at the space where the Red Queen had once been. Matt shifted nervously, yet he had a determined look on his face. Kaplan was stoic. I looked at Rain. She was pulling off layers of her fatigues till all she had on was her white under shirt and her black pants. She pulled her gun and some clips out of her discarded clothing. She looked really nervous and scared. Well fuck, I would be like that if I was in her position. I went to her and touched her shoulder to reassure her, but she shrugged me off like I was some disease. It stung. My heart ached. I backed off and nodded to the rest.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" I asked her. What a stupid fucking question. This girl was FAR from okay. In fact, we were all far from okay.  
  
"I've been better, but I'll be fine," Was her response. She stared into my eyes. My heart started to beat really fast. This is crazy. I nodded for the others to follow and we made our way to the metal grate. 


	2. Sewers

Sewers  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. BOOHOO!!!  
  
F/F pairing  
  
  
  
I kneeled close to Rain as we lifted the heavy grate up. We stared down into the darkness. At the bottom was a dim light, but other than that it was dark. I looked at Rain in a questioning look of who was to go first.  
  
"After you," Rain said and smiled at me. I smiled back and climbed down the ladder. Rain came next, then the boys. I jumped from the last rung and landed with a soft thud. I looked around cautiously to make sure no bogeys were going to jump on me and rip the flesh from my bones with there teeth. I shuddered at that thought. I motioned to the others and they came down. Rain checked her ammo again. She does that when she is nervous. It's kinda cute. I almost laughed. Then I heard moans in the distance. I whirled around, but saw nothing. We began to walk down the dank corridor, always on our toes, waiting for something to jump out. Rain was at my side, and unaware of what I was doing, I moved closer to her. I liked the close proximity of our bodies. Matt and Spence were behind us and Kaplan took the rear.  
  
We walked past a large metal grate on the wall and instinctively peered into the darkness. Nothing. But wait. I heard moans. It was from somewhere close by. Very close. Rain and Kaplan raised their guns, preparing to shoot at any second. As Kaplan passed the metal grate, a zombie arm grabbed him and pulled him back. He yelped and struggled against the strong grip. We all whirled around and stared in horror as more zombie arms began to appear. Rain raised the gun to shoot, but we heard a noise behind us. We turned, and zombies were coming around the corner, moaning. Shit! Fucking hell! The zombies forced the grate from the wall and Kaplan had to use all his strength to make sure they didn't get past it. He told us to get on the pipes. So Matt climbed up, then help Spence up. Meanwhile, Rain and I were fighting off the zombies side by side. She had her gun; I had my feet and fists. Then Matt and Spence were pulling me up. When I got up onto the pipes, we pulled Kaplan up. We shouted at Rain but she was busy shooting the zombies down. Stupid fuckers deserved it. But then she paused, and I saw why. It was that guy, what was his name? JD? Yes that was his name. He was her good friend who was killed by the zombies. And here he was, standing in front of Rain, all bloody and mangled. His skin was hanging off in bloody masses. Rain whispered his name, and then he lunged at her. He took a nice big chunk from her neck before she pushed him off and shot him. We then pulled her up before any other zombies could get a bite.  
  
Kaplan lay groaning in pain. His leg had gotten fucked up in our little confrontation with the sewer zombies. Matt and Spence were trying to help him, so I moved away and sat by Rain. She was squeezing blood from the wound on her hand and letting it drip onto the undead below. The zombies scrambled for a taste as Rain taunted them.  
  
"You like that don't you? You fuckers. Come and get it! Come on I'm right fucking here you sick fucks!" Rain screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. I whispered her name, but she ignored me. She taunted the zombies some more. I called her name, louder this time and she turned and looked me square in the eye. She was bloody and her face was wet from her tears. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her, and she didn't hurt me by shrugging it off.  
  
"We need to move. It's brighter up ahead. Maybe that is the way up," I said. She nodded and I motioned for the others to follow. We made our way along the pipes as the zombies staggered like drunks underneath us. We came upon a place where we could stand and walk across the pipes to a metal grate on the other side. I let the others pass so I could walk with Kaplan. He insisted he could walk without my help, so I just went ahead of him, but stayed close. The others made it safely, but when I was almost there, a wire snapped. I tried to move faster, but another snapped and the pipe fell.  
  
OH FUCKING SHIT! GOD DAMMIT! Kaplan was climbing back up the pipe to stay away from the hands of the dead that were hungrily grabbing for him. I kicked a couple of zombies off my pipe, then grabbed Matt and Spence's outstretched arms. They pulled me to safety. We yelled for Kaplan, but he said to go on without him. I started to freak out. I frantically searched for wire or something that could help him. But Matt stopped me. Then I realized Kaplan was right. We needed to go on without him. Rain had started to collapse, so Matt and Spence helped her up and supported her. I watched as Kap pulled his gun out, checked the bullets, and then stuck it in his mouth. We walked around the corner and down the hall. I flinched as I heard the gunshot.  
  
Fuck. I can't believe it. I failed Kaplan. I failed him. I'm so sorry Kap. Please forgive me. I cried inside. 


	3. A Cure

Cure  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Boohoo  
  
F/F sorta  
  
We walked down the hall of the glass labs. I slowed down as I looked into the labs. Finally I stopped in the middle of the hallway. It all came flooding back to me. I saw workers walking around me. I looked into one of the labs, and there behind the glass were the lab technicians, working with the virus and the anti-virus. Anti-virus. Oh my god! There's a cure!  
  
"Blue is the virus. Green is the anti-virus. There's a cure!" I turned around and smiled. "There's a cure!" I looked Rain in the eye. She smiled and looked very relieved. I walked past them and they quickly followed.  
  
"When I get out of here, I'm gonna get laid," Rain said.  
  
"You'll need to clean up first," Matt said and chuckled. I laughed a bit. Yes Rain, maybe you'll get lucky. Maybe I will too…  
  
I walked into a flooded lab and looked around. I pulled my gun out, just in case. Matt came up from behind.  
  
"This is where they kept the T-Virus," I said. I didn't look at Matt.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because I was going to steal it," I paused to turn and look Matt in the eye. "I was your sister's contact." Matt's eyes were cold and stoic.  
  
"You betrayed her." He said sternly.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember. I-" I shook my head fiercely as Matt interuppted me.  
  
"You caused all of this." Matt grabbed my arm and pulled me back as I tried to walk away. His grip was very strong, and his eyes were full of pain and anger. Pain from his sister's demise and anger towards me.  
  
"The truth," He commanded simply.  
  
I shrugged his arm off and said stubbornly, "I don't remember the truth!"  
  
I went down the steps and walked through the knee deep water. I opened a little hatch at the far side, and seeing that it was empty, I slammed my fist down hard on the cold steel. Rain and Spence had just entered now. Spence gently placed Rain on the floor, where she supported herself with the railing. Spence waded through the water and came over to me.  
  
"It should be here dammit!" I screamed in a rage of fury. WHERE THE HELL IS IT? IT SHOULD BE HERE! I looked at Rain with sad eyes. She looked down. I looked at Matt, but he looked away. Then I looked at Spence. He was deep in concentration, seeing something deep within his mind. He realized where the virus had gone. He looked at the gun that I had set on a crate. I looked at him, and then the gun. As if on command, we both lunged for the gun. He grabbed it just as I fell to my knees before the crate. He pointed the gun at me. I stood slowly. Spence started talking of how many people would want to buy the T-Virus, and how we could become billionares. All of our dreams would come true is what he said. I shook my head. He said that the virus and anti-virus were on the train, just beyond the door. Matt tried to advance, but Spence aimed the gun on him.  
  
"Don't make me shoot, I might need the bullets," Spence replied cooly. \  
  
I looked over his shoulder briefly, and saw an undead woman rise from the murky waters. She came up quietly behind Spence, then jumped on him and bit his neck. He yelled and threw her off and shot her. I advanced, hoping to catch him off guard, but he pointed the gun at me again. He looked at me questioningly. I shook my head. No way in hell I would help you sell that thing.  
  
"Fine! Die down here then!" He yelled and then exited through a heavy steel door. I ran for the door, but he locked it. Shit! I looked at Rain. She looked like shit.  
  
Rain looked up at me and said, "Your boyfriend is a real asshole."  
  
I just stared. Boy, was she ever right! I suddenly remembered all the nights of love-making, all the whispered "I love yous" that we shared. What a bunch of horse shit. Just then, the intercom crackled and a small Umbrella logo appeared on the screen under the intercom.  
  
I've been a bad girl. I didn't think you would make it this far." She said in her eerie little girl's voice. The screen then went to a camera's view of the train. Spence rushed to the back and sat down. He pulled out a syringe and a vial of the anti-virus. He filled the syringe and prepared to inject himself, when all of a sudden, he looked up sharply. I saw some of the ceiling fall, then a hideous monster jumped down and leaped onto a frightened Spence. The beast ripped Spence apart. It was a very big mess. Lots of blood and skin all over the place. I looked away. The screen went back to the Umbrella logo. 


	4. Red Queen Problems

Red Queen Problems  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Boohoo  
  
F/F sorta  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" Matt said, alarmed.  
  
The Queen went on to explain about some sort of experiment where the scientists injected the virus into living tissue. The results were that thing. The Licker. Each time the Licker feeds, it grows stronger. Oh boy…  
  
"Let us out of here," I commanded. The Red Queen said she would only let us out if we killed the infected one. I froze. Both Matt and I looked at Rain. She looked at me with sad and frightened eyes. She got up and staggered towards me. She kneeled in front of me, with her back to me.  
  
"She's right. Kill me. If you don't we'll all die anyways," She said to me, her voice shaking.  
  
I turned to the intercom and shouted furiously, "The anti-virus is just out there! I can save her!"  
  
"I can't risk it. Kill her now," The Red Queen said sternly. I went and picked up the axe, then came back to where Rain was kneeling with her back to me.  
  
"You gotta do it! Kill me Alice! God dammit just do it!" Rain screamed at me. There was a loud thud on the glass. We turned and the Licker was trying to break in. OH FUCKING JOY.  
  
"You haven't much time. That glass wont hold forever. Make your decision quick," The Red Queen said in her creepy English accent. Matt stood to the side, looking very frightened. As the Licker banged on the glass which was now cracking, Matt started to shout, Rain started to scream, and I yelled as I brought the axe high over my head. I crashed the axe into the intercom and the Red Queen's voice was gone. The Licker had gone too. Rain looked up at me with questioning eyes. Then the steel door that Spence had recently gone through and locked, now opened. We whirled around and there was Kaplan, back from the dead. Well not really. He was bloody, but there was no doubt he was grinning at us.  
  
"Bitch wouldn't open the door, so I fried her," He said. We all let out sighs, then Matt picked Rain up and we all headed towards the train. 


	5. The Train

Train  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Boohoo  
  
F/F sorta  
  
  
  
It was not a pretty sight as we neared the train. Blood was splattered everywhere. Matt, Rain, and Kaplan boarded the train. I headed over to Spence's torn, lifeless body. I couldn't see his face, but I could see skin hanging off his bones. It was a disgusting sight. I looked at the case that held the virus and anti-virus. I grabbed the syringe he was just about to use, and put it in the case. I shut the case and started to move away when Spence woke up and started crawling after me. He left a bloody trail as he slid across the cement.  
  
"I miss you already," I raised the axe over my head and cut his head off. His body fell limp. I pulled off the wedding band, and dropped it by his corpse. Then I boarded the train.  
  
Kaplan had started the train and he was just waiting for my arrival. We began to move a second after I had boarded. Matt looked at me questioningly and I opened the case and threw him the syringe Spence was going to use. He went to go take care of Kap.  
  
I kneeled by Rain, who was propped up against the side of the train. I filled a syringe with the greenish liquid and gently grabbed Rain's arm. I poked the needle into her vein, trying to be as careful as I could be. After I emptied the anti-virus into her arm, I disposed the needle then kneeled in front of Rain again. She looked into my eyes and I saw that she was grateful. She took my hand and I smiled at her.  
  
"If by any chance this anti-virus doesn't work, you'll finish me right?" She said seriously.  
  
"Rain," I began.  
  
"Please, just promise me you will. I don't want to be walking around without a soul like the others," She said quietly.  
  
"I promise," Yes I promise with all my heart and soul! Anything for you Rain. She leaned back against the wall, with her head bowed down. She seemed to drift off. I called her name, but she said nothing. I moved closer to her and called her name again, but still there was silence. I heard Matt walk in behind me, but I didn't acknowledge him. I moved away from Rain with tears in my eyes. I looked at her gun. Oh my god, can I do this? I promised. I promised her and I wont go against that. I grabbed the gun and aimed it at her head. Matt took a sharp intake of breath and held it. I shook and tears rolled down my cheeks. I was about to pull the trigger when she grabbed the gun. My heart stopped. Dead or alive?  
  
"Relax, I'm not dead yet. And I think I'll have this back," She said as she took my gun. I smiled happily at her. SHE WASN'T DEAD! Matt sighed and chuckled.  
  
I moved closer to her now, and said the words I had been holding inside me for a long time.  
  
"I want to kiss you bitch," We both laughed and looked each other in the eyes. The train shook violently. Rain went flying a couple of feet, and her gun slid across the floor. I grabbed it and got into a battle position. Something was on the roof. Whenever it stepped on the roof, there was a dent. It was something big. The Licker? It moved to the back of the train. Matt ran and locked the back door, but it was hit so forcefully, it went crashing into him. He hit the ground with a loud groan of pain. The Licker jumped through the doorway and growled menacingly. Oh shit… Kaplan came out of the driver's cabin and yelped in fear. I shot at the Licker and it jumped back out of the train and went on the roof again. I followed its trail towards where Kap was standing. Then, the door Kap was standing next to was ripped from the train. Kap screamed as he was pulled out by the monster's large, clawed hand. Then the Licker jumped in through the doorway.  
  
The Licker jumped and landed about two feet in front of me. I shot it in the head twice, but it just kept growling. Matt yelled and it turned towards him and scratched his shoulder with its monstrous claws. Matt grabbed his bloody shoulder and stumbled backwards. I backed away from the Licker. It turned back towards me and shot its tongue out at my leg. I jumped and pulled my knife out. I jammed the blade into the Licker's tongue and it let out a painful growl. It was standing on the hatch and suddenly I got an idea. Matt was back up now and I yelled at him to hit the hatch- release button. He ran and hit it and the Licker fell through the doors as they opened. It bounced off the track as left a bloody mess as its body was cut open and its insides fell out. Matt hit the button again and the hatch closed, cutting the Licker's tongue off. I breathed a sigh of relief. Matt scratched his shoulder. Rain lay moaning on the ground. I went to her side and helped her up. She was okay. I hugged her, then went into the driver's cabin.  
  
We came to a halt and I jumped out of the train with the case in my hands. Matt had Rain in his arms like she was a small child. We ran up the steps to safety. We had only seconds to spare.  
  
Thank god, it's finally over. That nightmare is over. Then I thought of Kaplan. And One, and Matt's sister. So many victims.  
  
When we made it up into the mansion, I fell to my knees. I shed tears as I mourned those who had to die at the hands of Umbrella Corporation. I failed them. I failed them! I bowed my head in sorrow.  
  
"I failed them," I whispered. Matt came to my side.  
  
"You couldn't have done anything to prevent their deaths Alice. It's not your fault." He said. He rubbed my shoulder. I looked at him, his eyes were kind. Then I looked at Rain. She was awake and alive, but barely. But she was ALIVE. I kept them alive. That was something. I took Rain's hand in mine, and she looked up at me. I stared into her brown eyes and I could clearly read what she was thinking. (Thank you}. Your welcome, I answered silently.  
  
Matt fell backwards and screamed in pain. His shoulder moved as if something was underneath his skin. Spines came out of the wound. I cried out in shock. Infection. He was infected! How could have I been so stupid as to not help him earlier?  
  
"Matt, hold on, I'll help you," I said as I fumbled for the case.  
  
A bright light washed over us as I frantically tried to help Matt. It was so bright. Bright white. I stared into the light and figures came towards us. Figures in white. Oh my gosh it is so bright!  
  
The figures rolled a gurney towards us, and I realized that they were doctors. They picked Matt up and placed him on the gurney. They strapped him down to it. The lead doctor looked over Matt's struggling body.  
  
"He's infected, take him and put him in the Nemesis project," The doctor said. And with that, Matt was wheeled away. I cried out for Matt as the doctors walked behind me and towards Rain. They picked her up and placed her on her own gurney. Rain called my name and I screamed her name. They started wheeling her away. They grabbed the case and then tried to grab me. I kicked and punched. Doctors were flung through the air. I tried to make a run for Rain, but they held me back. I tried to fight back, but now there were too many. They injected me with a sedative and then said something about me being frisky.  
  
At first nothing happened. Then my vision blurred, and I began to fall. No! I didn't want to fall into darkness. But it was so bright right now. Maybe darkness would be better. No. Must fight. Oh my head! They put me on my own gurney. It was hard beneath me, but I didn't mind.  
  
Oh Rain, I'm failing you. And Matt too. I'm going into darkness. Please forgive me. I fought, but now I'm falling. I'm so tired…  
  
DARKNESS 


	6. Waking Up

City Streets  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Sorta f/f soon  
  
No characters belong to me! Boohoo!  
  
My eyes opened and tried to adjust to my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was how bright it was. This room was white. Lots of lights shone down on me as I lay on this table. The next thing I noticed were the pin pricks. A lot of them. Pricking me all over my body. I sat up and saw my reflection in the tinted window. I was a monstrosity. Tubes and needles stuck out all over my body. I cried out in horror at the sight of myself. I began ripping the needles out of my body and seeing the little spurts of blood shoot out. They were all over! The last two were stuck in my temple. I grabbed hold of them and pulled. I grimaced as they came out. I fell off the table and hid under it. I was being cowardly. But I have to admit, I was afraid. All the brightness, the needles, the tubes. I was a fucking experiment, a test or something of that sort. Jesus Christ!  
  
When I finally got the courage, I stood up and stumbled to the window. I knew I wouldn't be able to see what was on the other side, but I tried anyways. I began to bang on the glass, yelling to be let out. After a bit I gave up and grabbed a needle. I began to mess with the locks. I could never be held in a exam room for too long. The lock clicked and I exited the room. Freedom at last.  
  
The hallway was as bright as my stupid little room. All this white was beginning to scare me. I walked down the hallway, looking for a way out. Along the way, I grabbed a lab coat I found hanging on a hook. I put it on over my practically naked body. Damn doctors must've been perverts by the looks of what they put me in.  
  
I found the doors to the outside. Yes! Real freedom! I opened the door and looked out into the streets of Raccoon City. What a fucking mess. There were cars smashed all over the place. Police cars were blocking the road. Paper and trash were floating about with the help of the breeze. Windows to stores were either boarded up, or smashed. There were some small fires in the distance. Blood was splattered all over the ground and the cars. Yet there were no bodies. Oh shit.  
  
I wandered through the mess, looking in the cars, 'til finally I found a shotgun in one of the police cars. It was loaded, thank God. The breeze picked up and distant moans were carried on it. I knew those sounds. They were all too familiar. Oh yay. Now was the time to get the fuck out of here.  
  
I made my way carefully through the streets, trying to make as little noise as possible. I kept an eye out for anything. Then, there it was. Kendo's Gun Shop. I made my way swiftly across the street and entered.  
  
It was your average gun shop; shelves filled with boxes of ammo and various different types of guns on display. But a bunch of the heavier stuff was missing. That means that someone was here…..  
  
"Hey!" A bald man yelled from behind the counter as he pointed a gun at me.  
  
"I'm human, it's okay," I said reassuringly. I put my hands up in a sign of peace. He lowered his gun.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you was one of them things out there. I thought I locked this damn door." He said and went and locked the door.  
  
"It's alright." I said and smiled. "I'm Alice."  
  
"Kendo's my name. This is my shop. Welcome," He said as he let me in. 


	7. Escape

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing these characters..k?  
  
My eyes opened and tried to adjust to my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was how bright it was. This room was white. Lots of lights shone down on me as I lay on this table. The next thing I noticed were the pin pricks. A lot of them. Pricking me all over my body. I sat up and saw my reflection in the tinted window. I was a monstrosity. Tubes and needles stuck out all over my body. I cried out in horror at the sight of myself. I began ripping the needles out of my body and seeing the little spurts of blood shoot out. They were all over! The last two were stuck in my temple. I grabbed hold of them and pulled. I grimaced as they came out. I fell off the table and hid under it. I was being cowardly. But I have to admit, I was afraid. All the brightness, the needles, the tubes. I was a fucking experiment, a test or something of that sort. Jesus Christ!  
  
When I finally got the courage, I stood up and stumbled to the window. I knew I wouldn't be able to see what was on the other side, but I tried anyways. I began to bang on the glass, yelling to be let out. After a bit I gave up and grabbed a needle. I began to mess with the locks. I could never be held in a exam room for too long. The lock clicked and I exited the room. Freedom at last.  
  
The hallway was as bright as my stupid little room. All this white was beginning to scare me. I walked down the hallway, looking for a way out. Along the way, I grabbed a lab coat I found hanging on a hook. I put it on over my practically naked body. Damn doctors must've been perverts by the looks of what they put me in.  
  
I found the doors to the outside. Yes! Real freedom! I opened the door and looked out into the streets of Raccoon City. What a fucking mess. There were cars smashed all over the place. Police cars were blocking the road. Paper and trash were floating about with the help of the breeze. Windows to stores were either boarded up, or smashed. There were some small fires in the distance. Blood was splattered all over the ground and the cars. Yet there were no bodies. Oh shit.  
  
I wandered through the mess, looking in the cars, 'til finally I found a shotgun in one of the police cars. It was loaded, thank God. The breeze picked up and distant moans were carried on it. I knew those sounds. They were all too familiar. Oh yay. Now was the time to get the fuck out of here.  
  
I made my way carefully through the streets, trying to make as little noise as possible. I kept an eye out for anything. Then, there it was. Kendo's Gun Shop. I made my way swiftly across the street and entered.  
  
It was your average gun shop; shelves filled with boxes of ammo and various different types of guns on display. But a bunch of the heavier stuff was missing. That means that someone was here... 


	8. Kendo's Gun Shop

Dislaimer: I'm borrowing most of these characters, cept Angie and Mark. I also sorta made up Danielle, because I knew jack about her since she never showed up in the games. So don't sue me okay?  
  
Note: It aint to the romance part yet, but I got to build up okay?  
  
Kendo's Gun Shop  
  
"Hey!" A bald man yelled from behind the counter as he pointed a gun at me.  
  
"I'm human, it's okay," I said reassuringly. I put my hands up in a sign of peace. He lowered his gun.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you was one of them things out there. I thought I locked this damn door." He said and went and locked the door.  
  
"It's alright." I said and smiled. "I'm Alice."  
  
"Kendo's my name. This is my shop. Welcome," He said as he let me in.  
  
I moved to the back of the shop. I wanted to get as far away from the window as I possibly could. He looked at me with concerned eyes.  
  
"Where the hell you been? You look like shit? You been attacked or something?" He asked and motioned for me to follow him into the back room.  
  
"I was on a mission, then I ended up in this weird place. I think someone was doing tests on me. I just escaped from that place and everything was a mess. What happened up here?" I said.  
  
"No kidding, you been up at that research facility? Why I just found another test subject. Came in here with barely anything on. Was in terrible condition. That was two days ago." He said as we came to a door. He knocked twice and waited.  
  
I was so surprised. Was he talking about Rain? Or maybe Matt? Oh my god!  
  
The lock on the door clicked and it opened slowly. Kendo motion for me to follow him in. There were 4 people in here. A girl was wounded and laying in the corner. The others were messing with various weapons and they looked up at me when I came in. Kendo nodded to one of the figures clad in black.  
  
"Alice, this is," Kendo began.  
  
"Rain." I said. My jaw flung open. She was alive! She looked at me with surprise. Then she got up and ran to me. She flung her arms around me and gave me a big hug. I held her tightly. I couldn't believe it. She was alive!  
  
"Oh my god! Of fucking god! Alice you're alive!" She exclaimed. She pulled away and smiled at me. "You're alive," She said again, amazed.  
  
"Well obviously they know each other," One of the others said. I let go of Rain and looked at the others. I let Rain introduce me to them. One was a woman, about 33 with black hair and bright blue eyes. Her name was Angie Jackson. Then there was Mark Mitchell, a tall man who was 29. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He reminded me of a jock. He said he was part of a team called S.T.A.R.S. whatever that is. There was a 46 year old man named Dario Rosso. He was fat and of average height. He was balding and the hair he did have was turning gray. His daughter was the wounded one in the corner. Her name was Danielle and she was 15 years old. She was injured in a car crash. She had burns and cuts all over her body. Poor girl.  
  
Rain asked me if I wanted to sit down. That is when I realized how drained I felt. I nodded to her and she led me over to the couch and sat me down. She sat down next to me and started loading her gun up.  
  
"What you doin?" I asked. I leaned my head on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm getting ready. We've been in hiding for the past two days. We were planning on trying to get out of here before noon today. We got checks watch 15 minutes. You got here just in time," She said and smiled at me. "I'm really glad that you got out okay."  
  
"I'm really glad to see you again Rain," I said and smiled. "By the way, what is the date today?"  
  
"It's September 27th," She said. She finished loading her weapons; two handguns, a shotgun, and a magnum. She handed me a handgun, a knife, and an assault rifle.  
  
She got up and went to the others to see if they were ready. I watched them pack up needed supplies and help Danielle up. I admired Rain as she took lead. She looked really good. I stood up and looked about. I needed some shoes and clothes. As if reading my mind, Rain came over with a pair of boots, pants and a white shirt. I dressed quickly in the corner, knowing that some were sneaking peaks at me. After I finished tucking my knife in my boot and my handgun into my pants, I picked up the assault rifle. The others were waiting for me.  
  
"Lets get the hell out of here," I said and walked past the others. They followed closely behind me. I went to go get Kendo, but he refused to leave.  
  
"Others may pass by, and they might need some help. I'll be fine." He said. "Go now, you need to get out of here as quickly as possible." 


	9. The Streets

Disclaimer: I only own Angie and Mark. And I partially own Danielle. But the rest arent mine! Damn I wish I was smart enough to make up such a cool game like Resident Evil..  
  
The Streets  
  
We exited through the back door and ended up in an alley. It was a very cloudy day, and there was a light breeze. It smelled of rain and garbage in the alley. We made our way down the alley, and came upon the empty street. I looked around to make sure it was clear and nodded. We moved into the empty street and that's when I heard a horrible sound. The moans and groans of the dead were carried on the breeze. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. We moved cautiously down the street. Every now and then there would be a louder, closer moan or an occasional scream. Rain came up and walked side by side with me. I liked having her close to me. She was about to say something to me when Mark shouted to us.  
  
"Stop! I've found someone!" He said. We rushed back to him and there he was standing over a man who looked to be about 30 years old. The man was clad in the same uniform Mark had. His badge identified him as Brad Vickers. Brad was unconscious. Mark slapped him and Brad woke.  
  
"What the hell? Where am I? Mark? Mark Mitchell? Is that you?" Brad asked as he looked up at Mark.  
  
"Hey buddy," Mark said as he helped Brad up. Brad had blood splattered all over his uniform. I wondered if it was all his.  
  
"What happened to you? Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"I was making my way down the street, when this thing attacked me. It was huge, and it had a rocket launcher. It just kept coming at me, saying S.T.A.R.S. They created it to destroy us Mark! We are gonna die!" Brad exclaimed and he began to get hysterical.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? We've been walking for an hour and we haven't seen anything!" Mark said.  
  
"You'll see. He's coming. We're gonna die! You just wait!" Brad said and he stumbled off. Mark started after him, but I grabbed his arm and shook my head.  
  
"We cant just let him go off by himself! He'll get himself killed!" Mark cried out. I looked into his eyes. He was very afraid. I don't blame him.  
  
"We have to keep moving. If Brad was telling the truth then this, uh, thing is probably close. So we need to move fast," I said sternly. He nodded. We continued. I moved close to Rain and we came to an intersection. I stopped. I didn't know where to go. Mark pointed to the left.  
  
"That's the way to the police station. They could have radios or something useful there," Mark said.  
  
"Lets go there then," I said. The others nodded and followed.  
  
It started to rain lightly as we made our way down the empty street. I moved close to Rain to keep warm. There was a moan coming from the alley to the left. Then another. We held up our guns, and peered down the alley. There was 4 zombies kneeling over someone's dead body. They were all eating greedily. The others froze and stared in shock. The dead body belong to a small boy, who couldn't have been more than 9 years of age. Even I was shocked. The zombies stood up and turned towards us. Rain yelled and started shooting them like crazy. I joined in and took 2 out quick. Rain took the other 2 out. We rushed over to the boy. He was dead alright. Dario took one look at the boy, ran to the nearest dumpster, and puked. I stood up and looked away. Rain took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her and she looked at me with fearful, yet courageous eyes.  
  
There was a moan coming from further down the alley.  
  
"We gotta move, there are more coming," Angie said. Dario took hold of Danielle's hand and we all left the alley and went back out into the street. We moved faster now. Rain found an unlocked door and we went through it to another alleyway. At the end were a bunch of zombies behind a police barricade. When they saw us, they began to beat and push on the barricade, wanting to get out.  
  
"We should go back," Dario said as he turned around to go back through the door. But Angie grabbed his arm.  
  
"There's a gate over there," She said and pointed to an old rusted gate that was about 3 feet from the barricade. I looked around and found some old rope in a puddle of oil. I picked it up and made my way cautiously towards the gate. Rain followed with her gun raised, ready for action. I opened the gate and peered into the next alleyway. Silence. It was all clear. I motioned for the others to hurry through. One by one they ran through. Once I was through I shut the gate and wrapped the rope around the handed tightly so nothing could get through. When I turned around the others were examining a bunch of dead dogs. It brought back memories. There was a large fire to the left, to big for us to put out. Hopefully it didn't get any bigger. We made our way past the fire and down to the door on the end. We went through the door, then went left. We fought off 2 zombies there easily. Finally we made it to the Raccoon City Police Station. 


	10. Raccoon City Police Station and some lov...

Disclaimer: Only Mark and Angie belong to me. But if Resident Evil had belonged to me.then it would've been a sucky ass game.  
  
Raccoon City Police Station and some lovey dovey crap  
  
The gates opened and the first thing I noticed was the smell. It was rotten and sour. It was the smell of death, of blood and guts. The others noticed it too. Danielle screamed about how she couldn't take it anymore, and she ran off. Rain tried to stop her, but Dario backhanded her and she stumbled backwards. I caught her in my arms and helped her keep her balance. Mark and Angie tried to control Dario, but he pulled his gun on them. They backed off and he slipped through the gates. We never saw him or Danielle again.  
  
"We need to go after them! They'll die out there by themselves!" Angie screamed.  
  
"There is nothing we can do about them, they'll just get us into a shitload of trouble," Mark said as he checked his rounds. I noticed he does that when he gets really nervous. A large growl came from over head. We looked up and saw a hideous, thing on the roof the police station. It started firing rockets at us as it yelled something like "STARS". I grabbed Rain and pulled her to the door. Mark and Angie followed, dodging the rockets. We got inside and hopped over all the mangled bodies of the police officers and what were once zombies. Then there was something banging on the front doors. SHIT! We ran through the only set of doors that weren't boarded up. We were greeted by more dead bodies all over the place. We made our way around the tables and the bodies and Mark led us through another door into the evidence room. Then we went through yet another door into an empty hallway. We made our way up some stairs when a giant spider attacked us. It spit some acid-like stuff on Angie and she fell backwards down the stairs, screaming the whole way down. I ran to hide behind some boxes, but was attacked by a fat zombie dressed in a RPD uniform. The handgun I was holding fell when I was surprised. While I was busy with the fat zombie, Mark and Rain were trying to kill the spider. Finally I got a chance to get my gun and I shot the fat fucker right between his empty eyes.  
  
I then made my way down the stairs to Angie. I sucked in a deep breath when I saw her. Half of her face had been melted from the acid. You could see inside her skull from numerous holes in her head. It reminded me of the pumpkin mush we would scoop out all those years ago around Halloween. Half of her jaw was missing and one of her eyes had either popped out or melted away. I turned away and ran back up the stairs. I got there just as Rain was thrown against the wall. Mark was firing blindly at the spider, missing every time. One of the spider's legs flew at me, but I ducked just in time. I controlled my shaking hands just long enough to fire three shots. Each shot hit the spider right in the head. It let out its last screech, then fell lifeless. I lowered my gun and took a deep breath, then I ran over to Rain and helped her up. I was checking to see if she was hurt when Mark shouted out in fear.  
  
"Holy fuck you guys! We need to move!" He shouted, then grabbed us and hauled us down a hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw the egg sack on the spider's back. Were those eggs moving? Oh my god! They're moving! They're hatching!  
  
Hundreds of little spiders began bursting out of their eggs. They immediately started to follow us into a room with three statues in it. We plowed through the door on the other side and sprinted down a hallway. We entered an office and slammed the door shut. I fell into a chair, panting. Rain slumped to the floor in the corner. Mark bent over and tried to catch his breath.  
  
The silence was unbearable. We were too scared to exert ourselves. Finally I looked up and said, "Angie is dead."  
  
The other two looked at me then at the ground, sadly. It was crazy. That word is very familiar now. Dead. I never really thought about death until I was in the Hive. It just isn't something you really think about 'til it is standing right before you. You never really think about death until it's clear that you could be the next to die. You don't think about death 'til you have faced it. But I guess for most, it's too late. But it wasn't going to be that way for us. We were going to get out of this place which I have decided to call Hell. I wasn't going to let anyone else down. I had already done that enough. I looked at Rain and saw she was trembling. Mark was too. He noticed me staring at him, so he got up and moved around. He poked through drawers and looked through the piles on the desks. I got up and went and sat next to Rain. She was crying. I took her hand and held it. Then I brushed her hair out of her face. God she was beautiful! She looked at me with tears in her eyes. But that wasn't the only thing in her eyes. I could see fear in her eyes too.  
  
"We're gonna make it Rain. I know you are scared, but we gotta be tough now. Okay?" I said quietly as I looked in her eyes. "We'll make it out, together."  
  
"Promise?" She asked. God she was so wise beyond her years and tough, but so young and helpless right now.  
  
"I promise," I said and squeezed her hand. Then I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was soft at first, but then it grew more intense. Rain was tense at first, but she relaxed and went along. I felt her tongue slide into my mouth, and then it was dancing with mine. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt.  
  
But the moment of bliss in the chaotic world was shattered when Mark cleared his throat loudly and said, "Excuse me ladies, but we do have a bit of a situation on our hands right now. Do you think you can do that at another time?"  
  
We broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. I smiled and she smiled back.  
  
"Uh, ladies, I think we need to stop the gazing because something is coming!" Mark said as he grabbed his gun. I jerked my head towards the door as something thumped against it. Rain and I got up and pulled out our guns and pointed them at the door. *Thump Thump Thump* I held my breath, waiting for some hideous creature to break down the door and attempt to devour us all. *Thump Thump Thump* Nobody moved. Then it was silent. I let out my breath and dropped my gun. Mark and Rain did the same. Mark first went to the radio and tried to pick up any signal, but he got nothing. Then Mark moved to a locker. He opened it to find a couple of weapons in there, including a magnum, a pistol, a knife, and a flame-thrower. He threw the pistol, two clips, and the knife to me and took the flame-thrower for himself, leaving the magnum just in case any survivors happened upon this room. Rain stood close to me as I checked the pistol's ammo. Full, with the 2 extra clips. Kick ass man! Mark looked at the door, then back at me. I looked at Rain and she looked ready to go. It was time. 


	11. Streets Again

Disclaimer: Mark is the only character I own.  
  
I gave Mark the thumbs up, and he kicked the door down. The little spiders scurried towards us probably thinking "FOOD FOOD!", if they even have the brain capacity to think. Mark let himself go with the flame-thrower, burning the little motherfuckers up to a nice crisp.  
  
"Barbecue anyone?" Rain said, grinning at Mark, then me. The remaining spiders fled from the flames, frightened. Mark walked out into the hallway, with Rain and me following closely behind, stepping on burnt spiders. They made crunching sounds under our feet. Yummy. We made our way to the stairs and looked down. Angie's body was still at the bottom, her face gone and her arm twisted underneath her body. We walked down the stairs and stepped over Angie's body carefully, as not to disturb her. She was at peace now, hopefully. We backtracked till we were at the door that goes out to the main room. We got quiet, trying to hear if anything moved beyond the door, but we heard nothing. So Mark opened the door quietly and peeked out. Nothing. Thank God! We shuffled out into the main hall, looking around. The main computer sat in the middle of the room, with desks all around. All the other doors were boarded up. A ladder going to the 2nd floor was at the end farthest from the entrance. But the main thing we noticed was that the bodies were gone. Where the fuck had the bodies gone?  
  
We raised our guns and cautiously made our way to the front door. I stared at the pools of blood on the ground, left by mauled bodies that had long since gotten up and left. I shuddered at the thought that those things could be ANYWHERE. But my real concern was that thing that had been on the roof. We couldn't stay in here, there was nothing that could help us. But then again, that thing was outside! Mark must have been having the same thoughts, because he never reached for the handle. He just stood there, staring at the door.  
  
"I don't know what to do," He whispered. Rain and I were both silent. Should we go outside? We decided to take the chance and go out into the streets once more. But where would we go? We decided that our best bet would be the train station. We turned to the door one more time. Mark lifted his hand and grabbed the handle. Rain and I held our breath and raised our weapons. A moan could be heard coming from behind one of the boarded doors. Then a thud. And another. Mark turned the handle and thrust the door open. We made a mad dash out towards the street, practically knocking the steel gate over and we pushed it open. We took a sharp right and ran down the street, passing mangled bodies and leftover body parts along the way. After another right, we stopped for a breather. That's when we noticed that we hadn't been followed by the monster. Well, not the big monster. A nice gathering of moaning, shredded bodies had started to limp and shuffle our way.  
  
I wiped my brow with the back of my hand, then raised my gun and started firing, splattering blood everywhere and leaving smoking holes in the heads of the foul smelling Raccoon City people. I swear the zombies had called a town meeting or something, because there had to have been at least 15 rotting corpses. After all the zombies had hit the ground and stayed there, I turned to the others.  
  
"Well, where do we go from here?" I asked. The other two just stared at me, saying nothing. We had no idea. I sighed and looked down the street. A spark went off inside me when I saw a familiar sign. I ran across the street, jumping over bodies and stepping in puddles of blood on the way. Rain and Mark cried out to me, but eventually followed. I stopped when I reached the familiar store and stared at the broken glass window. Rain and Mark caught up to me, huffing and puffing. I stepped through the broken window, into the shop and looked down at the 5 lifeless bodies laying on the floor. One in particular caught my eye. Rain and Mark came through the window and stood on either side of me, following my gaze.  
  
"Shit," Mark said and rubbed the back of his neck. Rain kneeled down next to the body.  
  
"I can't fuckin believe it! The bastards killed Kendo!" Rain said angrily. Mark and I stood quietly, mourning. All three of us jumped when we heard a crash come from the back room. Mark raised his gun and cautiously made his way down the hall. Rain and I followed, quietly. When we came to the closed door, Mark gave us the signal to wait, then he swung the door open. We pointed our guns at the figure in the room, ready to fire.  
  
"Don't shoot!" The figure yelled in a feminine voice. "I'm human!"  
  
We lowered our guns, and took a good look at the woman. She was dressed in black and red, and was about my height. She had brown hair the was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked to be pretty young. She came towards us smiling.  
  
"Thank God I've found some humans! My name is Claire Redfield."  
  
Sorry for the long gap in between chapters. I've been really stressed and busy lately! But it looks as though things may be slowing down a bit.Once again, I apologize! 


End file.
